1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hood shields for automobiles, and more particularly to shields for protecting hoods and windshields of automobiles from the impact by insects and debris.
2. Description of Related Art
When an automobile travels at highway speed, the frontal surfaces of the automobile are inevitably subject to bombardment of insects and debris. Of particular concern is that the impact of insects and debris may damage the windshield and the paint finish of the hood. Insects splattered on the hood mar the paint finish. More importantly, insects splattered on the windshield reduce the driver's visibility. Moreover, it is not uncommon that windshields are cracked by the impact of debris. These raise safety concerns for highway travellers, not to mention the cost of replacing damaged windshields and hoods.
In the past, a vinyl mask has been used to cover the front section of the hood of an automobile to protect the hood paint finish from damage by insects and debris. Such a mask does not protect the windshield from flying debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,627 to Hutto describes a plastic wind deflector panel and bug screen combination. The wind deflector is attached to the front edge of the hood and the bug screen hangs below the deflector and in front of the grill. U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,242 to Whartman describes a plastic insect and gravel deflector panel adapted to be mounted to the hood of a vehicle. The above described deflectors are installed on the hood using screw type fasteners. As such, holes are required to be drilled in the hood. This makes it difficult for a person to install the aforementioned deflectors as special tools are required. Moreover, the screw holes are permanent. The holes may be visible on the hood after the deflector has been removed.